English Classes
by Prupru
Summary: No sé qué poner. :I AceLu Unas clases de inglés llevan a algo más .
1. Profesor particular

Me desperté el lunes por la mañana con el ruidosodespertador de Sabo. Puse los pies sobre el suelo y me di cuenta de que llevabalos pantalones del pijama casi por los pies. No le di importancia y me puse loscascos del Ipod, me gustaba oír música a todas horas. Empecé a quitarme la ropay a ponerme el uniforme del internado, con cuidado de no arrancarme los cascosde los oídos de un estirón con la ropa. El uniforme constaba de un pantalóngris oscuro, una camiseta azul pastoso, y un jersey azul marino. Cuando acabéde ponérmelo, me miré en el espejo del baño para ver cómo llevaba el pelo. Noestaba demasiado mal, así que opté por no pasarme ni el peine, tan solo me puseun poco de agua y listo. Cuando me giré para levantar la tapa del wáter, me dicuenta de que Sabo ya la estaba usando y yo ni me había percatado.

Esperé, mientras tanto me coloqué los libros en lamochila. Física y Química, Matemáticas, Sociales... Materias demasiadocomplicadas para empezar un lunes! Al menos tenía inglés, que se me dabapasablemente bien. Lo metí todo y cerré la mochila. Entonces Sabo ya habíasalido del baño, y yo no llevaba el Ipod encima.

Cuando salí del baño, me senté en mi cama y me puselos zapatos.

-Sabo, hoy tienes examen de Biología, no? Cómo lo llevas?

-Bastante bien, pero ya veremos. –Torció una pequeñasonrisa.

-Eres súper pesimista! Te matas a estudiar y aún así mevienes con esas, tsé!

-Bueno, eso son cosas mías! –Me dejó con la palabra en laboca.

Se levantó y se cargó la mochila a la espalda,poniéndose el tirante sobre sólo un lado.

-Estás listo?

-Um! –Me levanté, cogí la mochila y salimos de nuestrahabitación.

Avanzamos por el pasillo, otros alumnos salían desus habitaciones, algunos parecían zombis, otros iban con mucha prisa... Alpasar por la habitación 19, salieron por la puerta Thatch y Marco. Thatch yaestaba de risas, como siempre, mientras Marco le reñía, como siempre.

Nos separamos hacia nuestras respectivas clases,cuando de repente, algo me oprimió contra la pared. Un chico más bajo que yo,que se separó en seguida. Una cicatriz adornaba su piel bajo su ojo derecho. Memiró con inocencia, una inocencia que me hizo sonrojar.

-Ho...Hola! Soy Monkey D. Luffy! Sabes quién es Shanks? Esque me ha hablado de ti!

-De mí?

-Sí! Es que no se me da bien el inglés, y él me dijo que ati se te da muy bien, y... Puedes ayudarme?

-Eh?! Etto... Escucha, yo no soy ningún profesor particular!

-Lo sé, pero albergaba la esperanza de...

-Pues lo siento, chico.

-No es que me sobre el dinero, pero podría pagarte...

-Ese no es el problema! Es solo que no tengo tiempo.

-Oh, bueno... Si cambias de idea... Estoy en la habitación57.

-Está bien, pero lo du-... –El timbre sonó.

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases acababa desonar, así que yo ya llegaba tarde a la clase de Shanks-sensei, Inglés. Dejé aese chico detrás, y me dispuse a correr. En unos instantes llegué a clase, consudor en la frente, y la respiración algo entrecortada.

-Pero si es el Sr. Portgas, que se ha dignado a venir aclase! –Exclamó mi profesor al verme entrar en clase. Me quedé en la puertamientras me miraba. –Está bien, siéntese.

Me senté al lado de Thatch, en mi sitio habitual,teniendo al otro lado la ventana. Shanks-sensei empezó a explicar la teoría, yera bastante complicado concentrarse, la verdad. No sé qué me pasaba, pero noestaba nada centrado. No es que eso fuera raro en mí! Me encantaba fantaseardespierto, pero no cuando explicaban algo importante solía escuchar.

-Podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir, Portgas?

-Eh...? No, sensei.

-Pero bueno, Portgas, le importaría bajar de entre las nubesy compartir la clase con sus compañeros? –Dijo, apoyándose sobre su mesa.

-Perdón.

-En fin... Lucci, repite lo que acabo de explicar!

Me intenté enganchar a la clase, aunque me costómucho. Al sonar el timbre, todos empezaron a recoger como locos. Recogí miscosas y cuando vi que la clase ya se había despejado bastante, así que me fui apreguntarle a mi profesor lo que había hecho.

-Shanks-sensei, podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro. Qué pasa, Portgas?

-Hoy ha venido un chico preguntándome por clases de Inglés,y...

-Oh, sí! Luffy! Va un poco verde en inglés, así que como ati te va de sobra, quizás podrías ayudarle.

-Oh... Pero es que apenas tengo tiempo, sabe? –Dije,pasándome la mano por el pelo, intentando quitarle leña al asunto.

-También había pensado que a lo mejor el ayudar a Luffy tecompensaría por eso de que lleves unos días sin hacer los deberes que mando... –Dejócaer, haciéndome enrojecer hasta la médula.

-Um... Es eso...

-No te digo que empieces ya sus clases, pero estaría bienque fuera pronto. Y así, si no haces los deberes, sabré que tienes una excusa,al menos.

-Está bien, intentaré ayudarle... Pero no prometo nada!

-Es todo lo que necesito! –Sonrió, dejando entrever susdientes.

Cogió los libros que quedaban sobre su mesa y sequedó en la puerta, mirándome con expresión de "No piensas salir, o qué?" y meapresuré a dejar atrás el aula antes de que mi profesor me encerrara ahídentro. Él se dispuso a andar, pero antes volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-Suerte con Luffy!

Y así se alejó entre algunos estudiantes, los únicosque quedaban por los pasillos, ya que hacía unos minutos... El timbre habíasonado, y yo ya volvía a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase!


	2. Ace-sensei

Después de comer teníamos un pequeño rato dedescanso, así que fui a la habitación que ese chaval me había dicho. Lahabitación 57. Estaba un poco lejos de mi cuarto, la verdad. Y he de reconocerque antes de llegar me perdí girando por pasillos que no eran. Al llegar llaméa la puerta... Nadie contestaba. Volví a llamar... Volví a llamar... Un chicocon el pelo verde y corto abrió la puerta empapado, con una mano aguantaba unatoalla tapándole por la cintura y con laotra se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, soltando gotitas que caían por el suelo.

-Eh... Hola? –Dijo, dirigiéndose a mí. –Te has perdido?

-Soy Ace. Estoy buscando a Monkey D. Luffy.

-Ah! Luffy estará picoteando por el jardín del patio... Porqué preguntas?

-Tengo que hablar con él. De verdad estará por ahí?

-Sí. O puedes venir por la noche, que seguro que está.

-Gracias, iré a buscarle ahora.

Acaso a ese chico le pasaba algo? Me miraba con uncareto que daba miedo... tsé!

En el patio superior del internado había una zonacon jardín, un sitio genial para holgazanear! Me acerqué allí, había algunosgrupitos de gente. Por un lado, unos chicos estaban más apartados y fumabancomo condenados. Pude divisar a uno de mi clase, Trafalgar Law. Por otro ladoestaba un chico con el pelo largo y rubio jugando a las cartas con un chicovestido de forma muy ceñida. Por fin vi a ese chico. Mientras me acercaba pudeexaminarle mejor, pues en el primer encuentro apenas me había fijado. Erapelinegro, llevaba el pelo un poco corto y alborotado. El uniforme era igual almío, pero lo llevaba mal colocado. Estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, reíafuertemente junto a un chico con una nariz muy larga, y el pelo tanto, comían bocatas y paquetes de papas.

-Hola chico. –Le saludé.

-Oh, hola! –Se levantó rápido y se acercó a mí.

-Lo he pensado y... Shanks me ha hecho una buena oferta, asíque te ayudaré.

-Vaya, genial! –Sonrió ampliamente y cogió su mochila.–Hacia dónde te vas?

-A matemáticas.

-Pues te acompañaré hasta donde pueda.

Se despidió de su amigo y empezamos a andar hacia elpabellón.

-Entonces, aceptas de verdad?! –Me miró con alegría y lospuños cerrados.

-Bueno... sí, claro. Por?

-Es que me llevé un chasco cuando me dijiste que no...

-Si no te hubiera podido ayudar yo, te habría ayudado otro,no?

-Sí... supongo! Pero es que Shanks me ha hablado tan bien deti...

" Shanks me ha hablado tan bien de ti..."?Shanks-sensei? El mismo que casi me chantajea con darle clases a este? Algo nome encaja! Pero bueno, veremos cómo avanza esto! Me estuvo contando cuálesfueron sus últimas notas en los exámenes y controles de Inglés... Nunca pasabandel 4'00... No sé qué se espera Shanks de mí! Yo no sé enseñar, sé aprender abase de lo que escucho en clase, y lo que veo por internet!

-Bueno, chico... A ver, yo puedo darte "clases" al acabarlas clases de la tarde. Tienes alguna actividad extraescolar?

-Nop! Entonces, cada día, cuando acabe las clases, a dóndevoy, Ace-sensei?

-Ven a mi habitación. La nº 15. Mi compañero de cuarto noestará, así que estaremos tranquilos.

A esa hora Sabo iba a futbol, podría pasarse ahíhoras, y luego milagrosamente, le daba tiempo para estudiar y hacer deberes. Nolo entiendo, ese chico debe tener algún secreto... LUFFY ME HA LLAMADO SENSEI?Esto ya es demasiado! Como se pase todo el tiempo así, acabaré más rojo que untomate.

-Genial. Por cierto, llámame Luffy. –Sonrió ampliamente,otra vez. Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi clase de matemáticas.

El alboroto dentro delaula era más que exagerado, por lo que pensé que el profesor Smoker aún nohabía llegado. Me apoyé en la pared al lado de la puerta y suspiré largamente.

-Muy bien, Luffy. Ven mañana alsalir de clase y te ayudaré con lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, Ace-sensei!–Noté que se acercó mucho a mí, unas milésimas antes de que una sombraapareciera detrás de él, y Luffy volviera respetar la distancia que había entreambos.

-Portgas, te importaría entrar enclase? Vas a llegar tarde.

-Smoker-sensei, todavía no hasonado el timbre de...

Sí, antes de que acabarala frase el timbre había vuelto a sonar. Estaba batiendo el record, hoy yahabía llegado tarde a todas mis clases! Smoker chasqueó la lengua y entró en laclase. Ya iba a llegar tarde, así que miré a Luffy, que seguía con una gran sonrisaen su cara.

-Nos vemos mañana en mi cuarto,vale? –Solté.

-Allí estaré! –Me guiñó el ojo yse fue corriendo, deduje que él también llegaba tarde.

Vi como se alejaba por elpasillo corriendo, casi arrastrando su mochila a la espalda. Cuando giró laesquina volví a la realidad y abrí la puerta de la clase. Smoker estaba pasandolista.

-Basil Hawkins.

-Presente.

-Trafalgar Law.

-Sí!

-Vaya, Portgas. Pensaba que ibasa quedarte con tu amiguito en la puerta.

-Lo siento, sensei...

Me senté en mi sitio ysaqué mis cosas de matemáticas. Era un suplicio sacarlo... No tenía ningunasganas de estar ahí... Apenas corregíamos deberes y Smoker-sensei explicabaalguna cosa pero... Yo me sentaba al lado de la pared, y al otro lado tenía aLaw, que siempre andaba haciendo el tonto con Eustass. A veces resultaba a serincluso molesto, escuchaba más lo que se decían que las explicaciones delprofesor. Apoyé mi cara sobre la mano izquierda, apenas escuchando laexplicación de la clase.

El jefe de estudios,Ben-san, entró en clase y hizo que Smoker se ausentara durante unos diezminutos. Tras ver cómo giraba por el pasillo, todos los alumnos de la claseempezaron a hablar. Yo estaba apartado de mis mejores amigos, y no es que meviera con demasiados ánimos para irme a la otra punta de la clase y volver encero coma para que luego Smoker no me pillara.

-Oye Ace-kun! –Me gritó Law, aunteniéndome al lado. –Estás súper empanado, no?

-Oh... Sí.

-Además, toda la hoja de tulibreta está llena de dibujitos. –Señaló, cogiendo mi libreta. Acto reflejo, larecogí y le di la vuelta para que no los vieran.

Ni siquiera me había dadocuenta de que me había puesto a dibujar muñecajos... La mayoría eran personajesde mis mangas favoritos, todos se veían desde la misma perspectiva, y tambiéntenían la misma expresión, tooooodos dormidos.

-Venga tío! No te cabrees, siapenas he cogido tu libreta...!

-Law, no todo el mundo aguantatus tonterías tan bien como yo! –Soltó Eustass, inclinando su silla paramirarme.

-Muy cierto, Eustass. –Asentí,entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia la pizarra, esperando a que el profesorvolviera dando fuertes zancadas, y preguntándonos a gritos por qué estamosgritando.

Y así fue, me atrevería adecir que incluso gritó más de lo habitual. Acabamos la clase y me fui a clasede Biología, con Crocus. Al terminar, me volví a mi habitación.

Estaba vacía, ya que Saboandaba con sus actividades extraescolares. Pensé que a esa misma hora, al díasiguiente, Luffy estaría conmigo para estudiar... Me pregunto cómo irá elasunto!


	3. Ace-sensei II

La primera imagen que vi el martes fue la cara deSabo a un centímetro de la mía.

-Tío! Llegamos tarde, muy tarde!

-Qué? Pero si el despertador... –Cogí con la mano derecha eldespertador, abrí bien los ojos al ver que eran las 9:05.

Dato importante para recordar: Nosotros entramos aclase a las 8:00. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, tan rápido, tan rápido,que me caí de bocas.

-AAAH! Jodeeer!

Levanté un poco la cabeza y vi que estaba tiradoencima de Sabo, que no paraba de quejarse de dolor. Me levanté deprisa, para nohacerle más daño al pobre. Cogimos nuestros uniformes del armario y nosvestimos con ellos. Nos metimos los libros casi sin mirar, y ni siquiera nosmiramos en el espejo, salimos al pasillo con las mochilas detrás, y estabatotalmente desierto. A primera horateníamos clase de Lengua. Como estaba sentado al lado de Thatch, me lo pasabapipa. Él se pasaba casi toda la clase hablando de sus triunfos con las chicas,aunque todos sepamos que va de farol, aél le entretiene contarlo... Es más que obvio que tiene un rollo con Marco!

Al acabar las clases de la tarde, me apresuré allegar a mi habitación. Dejé las cosas, y me senté en la cama, estaba realmentecansado, así que me tumbé bocarriba a esperar que llegara Luffy. Cerré losojos... Tuve un DejàVu, porque cuando abrí los ojos encontré el rostro de Luffya milímetros de mío. (Igualito que cuando Sabo me había levantado esa mañana)

-Hola. Prefieres que me espere un rato? –Me preguntó,sentándose junto a la cama.

-No, no, no! Está bien, quieres tomar algo? Apenas tengoagua fría y zumos, pero...

-Un zumo está bien! –Sonrió, asintiendo.

Me levanté, cogí un zumo y se lo di en la mano. Mesenté en la silla de ruedecitas del escritorio. Le hice un gesto para que cogierala otra silla (de Sabo) y la pusiera al lado de la mía. Se sentó y colocó a sulado la mochila.

-Vale, empezamos por... Tienes deberes?

-Sip! Hay unos textos, hay que traducirlos, y unosejercicios sobre los textos.

-Está bien, pues empecemos! –Sonreí.

Saqué mis deberes, mientras él hiciera los suyos, yopodría ir haciendo los míos. Al principio no me pidió ayuda, pero pasaron losminutos, y empezó a pedírmela.

Miré el texto que había traducido y con un lápizcorregí todo lo que había mal, que era la gran mayoría.

-Luffy, tienes que entender que no puedes traducirlo todotaaan literalmente. Hay algunas expresiones que traducidas así, sonaríanestúpidas, no crees?

-Bueno, sí, supongo... Como por ejemplo...?

-A ver... "By the way". Tú lo has traducido como "Por elcamino". Eso es demasiaaado literal, en realidad eso se traduciría como "Porcierto".

-Ahora que lo dices, suena muy estúpido. –Él empezó a reíranimadamente, y sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

-Vale, vale. Entiendes las preguntas sobre el texto?

-Sí, oh bueno. Esta... "Raven"?

-Cuervo. Alguna más? –Me incliné un poco hacia su asiento, ycoloqué sobre su silla mi mano.

-No, por ahora no... Gracias.

Estuvimos una media hora, tres cuartos haciendodeberes. Cuando acabamos, decidimos estarnos holgazaneando un poquito.

Yo me tumbé en la cama, con el tronco incorporado,para poder ver a Luffy, que estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra.

-Y ese compañero tuyo de habitación... Es un poco raro...–Dije, sacando el tema.

-Zoro? No, qué va! Por qué?

-Ayer fui a tu habitación antes de encontrarte en el jardín,y me puso una cara que daba miedo...!

-Sí? Qué extraño... A lo mejor es que se había perdido,cuando se pierde se acaba poniendo de mal humor!

-No, no creo, tío. Por eso de que estaba en su propio cuarto...–Pensé que a lo mejor este chico sí que necesitaba ayuda de verdad. –A lo mejorsólo me hizo el efecto... Y dime, cómo se te dan el resto de asignaturas?

-No demasiado bien, la verdad. Pero me apaño, al fin y alcabo.

-Y eso?

-Bah... Intento pasarlo todo, pero para lo que yo quieroser, las notas no importan!

-Qué quieres ser?

-El rey de los piratas!

-Oh, vaya... Es un plan curioso. –No pude evitar reírtímidamente.

Estuvimos riendo un largo rato con nuestrastonterías, y que nadie me pregunte cómo, pero me encontré dando vueltas por elsuelo, haciéndole cosquillas Luffy, y éla mí. Estábamos partiéndonos de risa, cuando escuché que la puerta de mi cuartose abría, y las voces de Sabo, Marco y Thatch.

-Vaya, interrumpimos algo, Ace-kun? –Dijo Thatch,aguantándose la risa.

-No, no. Este es Luffy, el chico al que ayudo con Inglés.

-Anda, es verdad. Te conozco de vista, chico. –AsintióMarco. –Y dime...

Se sentó de cuclillas junto a Luffy, empezó apeinarle con la mano, ya que con el ataque de cosquillas que nos habíamos dado,teníamos unas pintas... Marco siguió haciéndolo, y Luffy sonrió taninocentemente como había hecho el resto de la tarde. No sé por qué hice lo quehice, pero con un manotazo aparte la mano de Marco.

-Ace? –Se sorprendieron mis 3 mejores amigos.

De repente pasó por mi cabeza la idea de... Envidia?Acaso tenía envidia de Marco, por acariciar el pelo de Luffy? "No, no, no! Ace,tú eres un tío y te gustan las tías... " Me repetí en mi cabeza un par deveces.

-No, es que tenía que irse ya... ya es casi la hora decenar, Luffy.

-Oh, mierda! Es verdad! –Luffy se levantó y recogió lascosas que había dejado por mi escritorio para hacer los deberes.

Me levanté del suelo y de repente, sentí unos brazoscálidos abrazándome el tronco. Bajé un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba Luffy, conesa sonrisa a la que empezaba a acostumbrarme, pegado, muy pegado a mi é aire, y noté un olor nuevo. El pelo de Luffy olía de forma peculiar, comoun champú refrescante... Con solo olerlo podía transportarme... NO! No, digastonterías Ace!

-Ace-sensei! Muchas gracias! Mañana estaré aquí a la mismahora! –Me apretó una última vez y se fue corriendo.

-Nos lo explicas, Ace-sensei? –Se cachondeó Thatch.

-Sí que debes ser bueno como profesor... –Dijo Marco,sonriendo.

-Y dime, ahora que empiezas por lo básico del inglés, tepagará a base de besitos y abrazos, y cuando paséis a algo más complicado, yapasaréis a la cama? –En ese momento en que Sabo dejó de hablar, los tresestallaron de risa.

-Ja-ja-ja. Me parto con vosotros, tíos...!

"No, no, no!Ace, tú eres un tío y te gustan las tías..." Ejem... Quizás deba pensar unpoco en ello...


	4. Aparición de la lechuga

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que imaginé.Durante las tardes de esa semana Luffy estuvo viniendo a mi cuarto las tardesdel martes al jueves. Esta tarde apenas tenía deberes, así que los acabé rápidoy me tumbé en la cama. Había sido una semana pesadita! Me senté para cuandollegara Luffy, y así fue.

-Hola Ace-sensei!

-Hola Luffy! Y tu mochila?

-Bueno, hoy no tenía deberes de inglés, así que he pensadoque podíamos pasar el rato y ya está.

-Huh?

-Ya sabes! Vayamos al jardín de abajo a tomar el aire!–Mientras hablaba, agitadamente, tomó mi brazo e hizo fuerza para que melevantara. –Vamos!

-Está bien.

Deslizó su mano desde mi brazo hasta la mía yentrelazó nuestros dedos dulcemente. Tragué saliva tan fuerte que seguro que seescuchó en toda mi habitación, y la de al lado, y la de al lado... Nosdispusimos a correr por los pasillos, casi vacíos, para llegar al jardín. Él mearrastraba con mucha fuerza corriendo y corriendo. Llegamos al jardín, no habíanadie. A lo mejor porque el sol estaba detrás de todas esas nubes densas.

Me senté apoyado en un árbol, era muy cómodo. Eltiempo no era típico del invierno en esa zona, tan solo había una ligera brisafría que refrescaba. Luffy se sentó delante de mí, sentó el culo en el suelo yabrió las piernas, para colocarse exactamente enfrente mío.

-Ace-sensei, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mídurante esta semana...

-Luffy, no hace falta... Y no hace falta que me llamesSensei cada vez.

-Pero es que me gusta llamarte así! –Rió. –No te molesta, no?

-Bueno, no... Pero...

-Entonces está bien! –Y volvió a sonreír. –Pues eso...Muchas gracias...

Luffy estaba sonriendo, pero de modo distinto. Noera la sonrisa que me enseñaba constantemente, esta vez enseñaba los dientes deotra forma... incluso maliciosa. Se puso casi a cuatro patas, pero colocó susmanos sobre mi rostro. Estaban cálidas y algo húmedas por el fresco césped. Nosabía muy bien cómo responder. Luffy estaba a unos centímetros de besarme, y yono quería que lo hiciera, verdad?! Estaba a una distancia prudente, siquisiera apartarme, podría haberlo hecho... Pero no lo hice.

Es más, aparté sus manos de la manera más dulce quepude, pero continué colocando mis manos sobre su pelo negro, tan oscuro... Ypegué mis labios junto a los suyos. Tenía unos labios dulces y finos, que megustaría poder estar saboreando durante toda mi vida... Empecé a enredarle elpelo mientras nos besábamos. Él apoyó sus manos en mí, esta vez sobre micuello, moviendo los pulgares hacia el nacimiento del pelo. Separamos nuestrasbocas para respirar, pero en unos instantes volvimos. Esta vez él dejó caer susbrazos entrelazados sobre mi cuello y ambos pusimos más impulso en ese beso, yen el siguiente, y el siguiente... Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y él sesonrojó.

-Ace-sensei... Me haces cosquillas...

Entonces lo noté, aunque estábamos bajo un árbol, lalluvia nos mojaba igualmente. Era tan refrescante como el olor del cabellonegro de Luffy. Mi alumno se sentó entre mis piernas y volvió a abrazarme, peroesta vez no puso sus labios sobre los míos, sino que los posó sobre mi orejaderecha, ahí empezó a mordisquearme el lóbulo lentamente, pero clavándome bienlos dientes.

-Ah... Luffy... –Pude murmurar entre los gemidos que salíaninvoluntariamente de mi boca.

Llegó un momento en que ni una pizca de nuestrasropas no estaba seca. Pero eso a Luffy no parecía importarle, ya que seguíapasando su boca por todo mi cuello.

-Luffy, Luffy... –Dije, intentando apartarme un poco. –Porqué no vamos a mi habitación? Si no,acabaremos resfriados.

-Está bien!

Le cogí bien fuerte de la mano, nos levantamos ycorrimos hacia el pabellón, aún dentro de los pasillos, corrimos comocondenados hasta mi habitación. El suelo por el que íbamos estaba lleno degotas de lluvia que dejaba nuestro pelo. Cuando llegamos, me tumbé sobre micama y él encima de mí. Noté un bulto en mis pantalones que no pasó desapercibidopor Luffy, que apoyó su mano sobre él, haciéndome gemir fuertemente. Yo lelevanté la camiseta hasta el pecho, mientras volvía a besarle, pero esta vezcon lengua. De repente notamos elcorriente frío... Que procedía de la puerta. Mientras le besaba, giré un poco lacara hacia la puerta, y sí, estaba abierta, y Sabo, Marco y un chico peliverdemiraban embobados a nuestra escena.

-Luffy, Luffy... Quita de encima...

Él se apartó y se sentó en la cama, cuando se diocuenta de lo que pasaba, se quedó paralizado.

-A...Ace? –Murmuró Sabo.

-Luffy! Qué demonios haces?! –Gritó el peliverde.

-Zoro... Esto... Este es Ace, mi sensei.

-De verdad? Porque no parece que esté dándote clases! –Ese chicoestaba rojo de rabia.

-Zoro, no es para ponerse así, solo estamos besándonos!

El peliverde cogió a Luffy de la mano y le levantó. Me diola impresión de que estaba haciéndole daño al cogerle tan fuerte, y eso meenfadó de verdad.

-Eh, tú, lechuga andante! Qué cojones crees que haces?! –Le grité.

-No sé qué demonios haces con Luffy, pero no tienes ningúnderecho a hacerle eso! –Me contestó.

-Derecho?! De qué coño me hablas? Suelta a Luffy ahora mismo.

-Mira, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, nenaza!

-NENAZA?! –Me sorprendí.

-Adiós, Ace-sensei!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Luffy antes de girar porel pasillo. Me quedé con la palabra en la boca, y noté que una mano que conocíame palmeaba la espalda.

-Tranquilo, tío... No te sulfures.

Asentí, y hizo falta una ducha fría y estarme un ratotumbado en la cama para tranquilizarme un poco. De lo que estaba seguro era quemañana por la mañana yo iba a estar en la puerta de la habitación de Luffyexigiéndole una explicación a ese cabezota verde.


	5. Despacho Newgate

Esperamos a que el secretario nos diera permiso parapasar, y así hicimos cuando nos contestó. Entramos y allí estaba Izou-san, unhombre con el pelo largo y recogido, y me atrevería a decir que llevaba algo demaquillaje... Estaba escribiendo a toda mecha en el ordenador, mientras hablabacon un hombre, era el jefe de estudios. Mihawk-sensei, llevaba un trajeimpoluto y le quedaba como un guante, siempre iba igual. Llevaba las patillasrecortadas de forma extraña, y portaba una cruz como collar, algunos decían quedentro llevaba un machete, aunque no sé yo... Nos miraron.

El secretario nos miró con una mirada traviesa y divertida,mientras que el jefe de estudios nos miraba casi con desprecio. Casi que mehabía acostumbrado al tacto de Smoker cogiendo mi camiseta...

-Hola Smoker-san. –Sonrió Izou. –Qué habrán hecho estoschicos tan traviesos?

-No me vengas con gilipolleces, Izou. –Dijo Smoker, de malagana. –Está el Director ocupado?

-No, pero venga. Dime qué han hecho.

-Se han empezado a dar de hostias sin más.

-Ohh, está bien, Roronoa, pasa.

Ese imbécil entró por la puerta del despacho y yo mesenté en una de las sillas cercanas. Smoker y Mihawk hablaron un poco con elsecretario y salieron por la puerta, apenas sin mirarme, pero soltando grandesbufidos. Izou volvió a mirarme.

-Pero Ace-kun, qué ha pasado? Esto no es típico de ti.

-Me he calentado un poco...

-No hace falta que lo jures, eh! Pero igualmente, eldirector será bueno contigo. Ya sabes que es un bonachón, y además tú eres unbuen chico. Estate tranquilo.

-Lo intentaré... Eres genial, Izou-san. –Sonreí. Izou era unbuen tío de verdad, y a veces me ayudaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió y "eso" se fue de lahabitación donde nos encontrábamos. Izou me miró asintiendo, dándome a entenderque tenía que pasar. Avancé y al entrar al despacho vi a mi gran director.

El director Newgate era un hombre que se preocupabamucho por los alumnos de este internado, a veces nos trataba incluso como hijossuyos. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la silla que había delante de sumesa, me miró y vio la sangre seca que tenía cerca de la nariz.

-Ace-kun... Cuéntame.

-Lo siento mucho, director. Me calenté un poco al discutir,eso es todo.

-Y por qué discutías?

-Discutía por...

Luffy. Porque no podía soportar que el peliverde lequisiera para él. Suspiré y miré a otro lado.

-No fue nada... Una tontería de críos.

-Veo que no quieres hablar de ello.

-Um...

-Pues lo siento, pero tendré que ponerte un parte, chico.

-Ya...

-Y tendré que avisar a tu padre.

-Ya...

Mi padre, jamás me había llevado bien con él. Laverdad es que si estaba en este internado era por culpa suya. Cuando mi padremurió cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Él casi no pasaba tiempo conmigo, yoiba de niñera en niñera... Y cuando tuve la suficiente edad me metió en un esto era porque su trabajo le tenía (y le tiene) súper mega absorto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ahora tenía que hablar con eseAkagami... –Murmuró el profesor. Era sabido que el director y el profesor deinglés no se llevaban nada bien. –Puedes irte, pero ya sabes, que no se vuelvaa repe...

La puerta abierta de un portazo hizo que ambos nosgiráramos al instante, y allí estaba el profesor de Inglés.

-Akagami... –Murmuró otra vez, el director.

-Lo siento, señor director! –Dijo, haciendo una muecanerviosa. –Creí que no llegaba... Oh! Hola Ace-kun! –Me miró. –Ahora que teveo, te importa si hablamos ahora, cuando acabe?

-Eh, no, claro.

-Genial. En veinte minutos ve al aula de inglés del segundopiso! Eh, bueno, Newgate-san...

Cerré la puerta y me fui. Iba a ir a lavarme lacara, especialmente la sangre seca, a mi habitación. Cuando bajé las escalerasy llegué, Sabo estaba jugando a las cartas.

-Joder, tío. Cuánto has tardado! Me tenías preocupado... –DijoSabo, sin apartar la mirada de las cartas. Tragué saliva, y entonces me miró.

-TÍO! Qué coño ha pasado, Ace? –Dijo.

-Me he peleado con la lechuga.

-Pero bueno, estás mal de la cabeza, o qué? Te abrirán unexpediente! –Dijo Sabo, con cara de padre enfadado.

-Lo sé... Qué importa?

-Que qué importa? Estoy hablando con Ace, el chico que jamásharía daño a una mosca? El chico que jamás se ha dejado llevar porchiquilladas?!

-Sí, ese mismo! Solo que...

-Solo que ahora sí se deja llevar por chiquilladas...

-Exacto. Pero es que... Olvídalo, luego te contaré. Ahoratengo que ir a hablar con Shanks-sensei.

-Shanks- sensei?

-Ya te explicaré!

Me entré en el baño, me lavé la cara y al notar elagua fría, recordé el contacto con Luffy, casi eléctrico... Me sequé la cara ysalí, dejando a Sabo con la palabra en la boca. Fui al segundo piso y esperé enla puerta. En unos minutos Shanks-sensei apareció. Abrió la puerta del aula yentramos.

-Hola. Es que apenas he hablado contigo después de decirteque ayudaras a Luffy-kun.

-Sí...

-Cómo ha ido? Lo que yo he notado es que al menos ahora traesiempre bien hechos los deberes.

-Bueno, yo me lo paso genial ayudándole, y sí, creo que estámejorando.

-Sí, la verdad es que... Tú sabes que hay algunas personas alas que también se les da bien el inglés, como a ti. Pero quise que tú lohicieras.

-Yo? –Y con una mano me señalé al pecho.

-Tú. Luffy es especial, lo sé. Y esa herida, ha sido culpasuya, en parte, verdad?

-No ha sido culpa de Luffy! –Grité, algo sonrojado. –En absoluto...

-Vaya, veo que te ha pegado fuerte lo de Luffy, eh?

-Um...

-Escucha, Luffy siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Soy su tutor,y ya sabes, tú le cuentas a tu tutor los problemas que tienes, no? –Asentí. –Puesél tenía un problema con el Inglés, y uno contigo...

-Qué?!

-Sí, él se había estado fijando en ti hace un tiempo, peroes muy tímido.

-Luffy...

-Por eso quería que fueras tú quien le ayudara.

-Entiendo...

Ahora mismo no podía quitarme de la cabeza cómoestaría Luffy, y la carita con la que me miró cuando Smoker-san me cogió. Ypensar que yo le había gustado todo este tiempo, y yo ni le conocía... Esosonaba tan cruel... Quise salir de ahí corriendo e ir a verle a su habitación,aun a sabiendas de que ese gilipollas estuviera allí. Shanks-sensei me miró yme puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, tú sigues.

-Um! –Dije, sin dejar ver que por dentro me moría de ver aLuffy.

Salimos y cuando iba a ir en la dirección de lahabitación de Luffy, otra mano se posó en mi hombro. La de Izou.

-Ace-kun, te estaba buscando. Ya hemos llamado a tu padre,ha dicho que quiere que estés listo en una hora, vas a pasar las vacaciones dePascua con él. Así que ya sabes, chico. Ve a hacer la maleta.

-Qué... QUÉ?! NO! NO!

-Cariño, yo solo soy el mensajero.

Izou se alejó por el pasillo... MALDITO SEA MIPADRE! En qué mala hora se le ocurre echarme de menos?! Joder, una hora?! Nopuedo hablar con Luffy en menos de una hora, y encima hacer la maleta! Ytambién tengo que hablar con Sabo, maldita sea...

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto. Sabo estaba ahí, a lascartas, todavía. Me miró, abrió la boca, pero yo me adelanté.

-Lo siento, tío. Mi padre estará aquí en una hora, me voypor las vacaciones.

-Qué? Pero tienes...

-Que explicarte lo de antes. –Continué su frase. –Escucha,ahora no me molestes, vale? Voy a escribirle una carta a Luffy, tú se la darás.Y a ti ya te lo explicaré todo cuando llegue a mi casa. Te llamaré. Si no teimporta, puedes sacarme la maleta del armario?

-Eh... Sí, vale.

Luffy, perdona por haberme portado como un imbécil antes. Ahorame iré a mi casa por vacaciones, ha sido inesperado, por eso ni siquiera me datiempo a ir a tu habitación, ya que si empezara a hablar contigo, no habríaacabado hasta mañana. Solo quiero quesepas que te echaré mucho de menos estos días que no te veré. No me olvides, ni a mí, ni a mis clases de Inglés.

Ace


	6. Ansiada llegada

Al acabar la maleta me fui a la entrada de loscoches, Sabo no me dijo nada, como ya sabía que iba a llamarle, no iba aatosigarme ahora. Tan solo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora que meacuerdo, también tenía que hablar con Marco y Thatch, aunque seguro que ahoraque empezaban las vacaciones, no salían de su habitación, a saber qué andabanhaciendo...

Después de esperar 20 minutos, el coche grande ynegro de mi padre. El graaaaan hombre de negocios. Don Importante. Bajó delcoche y me sonrió, al girar un segundo su cara, vi que en su oreja llevabapuesto el bluetoeth, aunque tuve el detalle de quitárselo y tirarlo adentro delcoche antes de abrir la boca.

-Hijo! –Se acercó a mí y me despeinó, divertido. –Cómo hascrecido desde que te vi por última vez! Qué tal estás?

-Bien, bien. Tú?

-Yo? Harto de trabajar, como siempre! –Dijo, cogiendo mimaleta y guardándola en la parte trasera. –Pero venga, cuéntame cómo ha idoeste último trimestre.

-Pues no sé muy bien qué quieres que te cuente.

Nos metimos dentro, y mi padre arrancó. Al bajar unpoco la ventanilla, el viento hacía que mi pelo se volara un poco.

-Qué tal si empiezas por contarme lo de ese incidente?

-Incidente? Lo del puñetazo... Papá, no hay nada queexplicar. No se repetirá.

-Más te vale, chaval.

Chaval? Alguien debería darle a mi padre alguna guíasobre cómo no llamarme. Mi padre hizo algún comentario más, pero nadaimportante. Ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba a mil kilómetros de ese lugar, estabapensando en Luffy. En la cara que pondría Luffy al leer la carta, y en lasganas que tenía de verle después de Pascua. Cuando puse los pies en casa, micabeza se nublaba de tantos recuerdos... La casa estaba llena de fotografías demi madre, como yo no llegué a conocerla, no tenía ninguna foto con ella. Esoera algo que a mi padre le reconcomía por dentro, siempre había querido teneruna fotografía de los tres, o al menos de mi madre y yo juntos.

Dejé mis cosas en mi vieja habitación y marqué elteléfono de Sabo.

-Tío! Ya has llegado a casa? Venga, cuéntamelo!

-A ver, por dónde empiezo? El otro día cuando me pillasteiscon Luffy... Siento algo de verdad por él. Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, o sea que te gusta un chico?

-Sí.

-Um... Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Pero si yo no lo sabía! Nunca me había planteado ese tipode cosas, pero cuando empecé a conocer a Luffy, y a pasármelo tan bien con él,lo entendí. Es más, incluso ahora que estoy a kilómetros del internado, nopuedo parar de pensar en él.

-Oh, eso explica lo de que hayas cambiado tanto ú , me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, y que además tecorresponda.

-Gracias. –Me sonrojé. –Menos mal que lo entiendes, tío.

-No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos.

-HIJOO! A COMEER!

-Tengo que comer. Ya hablamos, vale?

-Claro, adiós!

Colgué. Bajé las escaleras y la comida estabaservida sobre la larga mesa del comedor. Mi padre encendió la televisión y pusolas noticias. Me miró fijamente, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no iba adarle esa satisfacción! No hablamos, tansolo comíamos mirando a la tele. Pude notar que apartaba su mirada del plato yme miró.

-Bueno, hijo... Cómo van las notas? Más te vale que igualque siempre.

-Sí, bueno... En Inglés me va muy bien. Sabes qué? Miprofesor me pidió que ayudara a un chico al que le costaba.

-En serio? –Sonrió. –Y has sabido enseñarle?

-Enseñarle?

Algo que creo que aprendimos ambos, juntos, fue eltema de los besos con lengua... EH! Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! Ahora noestoy con Luffy, sino con mi padre! Relájate Ace!

-Sí, sí, papá. El chico ha mejorado en sus notas.

-Vaya, vaya... Y no habrás pensado en magisterio paraestudiar, no?

-Ni de coña... No tengo suficiente paciencia para tantosniños imbéciles...

-Jajajajaja. Sin ni siquiera conocerles y ya les llamasimbéciles? Tú no estás hecho para ser profesor... Y ese chico cómo se llama?

-Luffy.

-Y te cae bien?

-Claro que sí. Es un chico genial.

-Jajajajajaja. Un chico genial? A ver si te enamoras!

-QUÉ?

Me quedé totalmente paralizado, blanco, pero tambiénmuy sonrojado, y me puse verde por los nervios... Parecía la bandera de sabía que mi padre no tenía problemas con esos temas porque me habíaneducado así, aunque jamás me había planteado si yo era gay o no. En ocasiones,cuando era pequeño, mi padre me llevaba a bares cuando se iba a tomar cañas conlos amigos, y uno de sus amigos era homosexual. Por eso me plateé, que siseguía adelante con Luffy, quizás mi padre no se opusiera a nuestra relación...Aunque eso realmente no me importaba, mientras Luffy y yo quisiéramos estarjuntos, nadie nos podría decir nada.

-Eh, chico! Baja de esas nubes! La comida se enfría.

-Eh? Sí, sí. No, bueno... No sabría qué decir de ese chico,pero es especial.

-Especial? Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, no te despistes contus estudios. Entendido?

-Sí, papá...

Acabamos de comer, quité la mesa y él lavó losplatos. Me tumbé en un sofá y me quedé dormido al instante.

Soñé que seguía en el internado por vacaciones, yLuffy y yo comíamos carne recién hecha en el jardín de abajo, todo vacío,nosotros dos solos. Él se sentaba sobre mis rodillas, y jugaba con mi cinturade lado a lado, se pegaba a mi rostro y me murmuraba unas palabras al oído. "Te esperaré Ace, por siempre." Abrí los ojos de par en par, y en latelevisión, una típica escena de película de media tarde, apareció ante misojos. De repente noté un fuerte sonido, los ronquidos de mi padre. Espero quecuando yo crezca no haga lo mismo. No me gustaría despertar a Luffy en mitad dela noche por culpa de los ronquidos...


	7. Baños termales I

El despertador sonó antes de lo normal, pero merecía la pena. Íbamos a acudir a unos grandes baños termales! Y lo mejor de todo, en compañía de mis amigos, conocidos y.. Luffy. Sabo fue el responsable de apagar el despertador, sabía que teníamos prisa, así que empezó a quitarse el pijama, yo sabía que me tenía que levantar, pero pensar en Luffy con la toalla de los baños, pegándose a mí, húmedo y acalorado... O con la bata de los baños, sin llevar nada más debajo, hacía que me entraran escalofríos! Cómo deseaba verle en una situación así, no solo por las pintas que llevara, sino porque tengo ganas de ir de excursión junto a é-...

-AAACE! Fantasías fuera! –Me lanzó la bolsa de viaje que había preparado la noche anterior al estómago.

-AAAARGH. –Agonicé, dramáticamente, esperando despertar un ápice de pena en Sabo, que me dejara fantasear un poquito más.

Pero yo sabía que no había tiempo que perder con eso, debía darme prisa, ese día mis fantasías se harían realidad, por fin. Nos vestimos con los uniformes, aun siendo una excursión, uniformes? Sí, tristemente sí. Aunque mirándolo bien, Luffy está adorable con esta ropa. Él está adorable con cualquier cosa... De cualquier forma... ALERTA. Ace, estás divagando otra vez!

-Ace, Sabo, estáis listos? –Gritó Marco, desde la puerta.

-Sí, ya estamos! –Afirmó Sabo, vio que el Sr. Piña no llevaba su bolsa.- Pero por lo que se ve, tú no. –Marco sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.-

-Thatch ayer estuvo "haciéndose el chulo" –Dijo, poniendo énfasis en las comillas.- delante de unas chiquillas. Así que tendrá que llevarme el equipaje durante todo el viaje como recompensa.

-Esa relación que tenéis te sale muy rentable, no? –Sonreí, cargando mis bolsas y saliendo de la habitación.

-Tú te callas, Ace-sensei! Por cierto, dónde está el enano? –Me contestó.

-Luffy? Me dijo que su autobús salía más tarde, así que nos veremos allí.

Me habría gustado ir con él en el autobús, habríamos estado acaramelados, lo sé. Salimos hacia el autobús, un viaje de 3 horas con unos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. Yay. En realidad me lo pasé muy bien, pero me caí dormido. Fue un sueño bastante... emocionante. Trataba sobre un baño termal pequeño, solos Luffy y yo. Él tenía la cara roja por los calores del baño, y se sentaba encima de mis piernas, igual que cuando nos sentamos en el parque, solo que ambos estábamos desnudos. Él paseaba su mano por todo mi cuerpo, jugando con él y con el agua. Me sentía lleno de emoción, quería continuar su juego, pero entonces recibí un golpe en la cabeza, habíamos llegado a los baños.

Nos alojamos en el hotel contiguo a los baños, para la desgracia de Thatch, vimos carteles que decían que no había baños mixtos, para mí, en cambio, no era un problema en absoluto. La habitación era de 4 personas, así que los 4, Marco, Thatch, Sabo y yo, acomodamos nuestro equipaje. Salí a dar una vuelta, y vi que el autobús del curso de Luffy había llegado.

-Ace! –Me saludó, con alegría. Vino corriendo a mí y me abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y cariño. –Qué ganas tenía de verte!

-Eh, mira Marimo, es el tío que te rompió la nariz. –Rió el rubio al que había pillado en el baño con la lechuga.- Gracias por hacerlo, así se le bajaron un poco los humos. –Me tendió la mano y le correspondí. –Me llamo Sanji!

-Yo Ace. –Asentí, mirando lo bizarro de la escena.

-No me la rompió! Vámonos, cocinerucho! –Zoro le dio un empujón y ambos se fueron en la misma dirección.

-Cómo son! Shishishishi~. –Rió Luffy.

-Venga, Luffy! No me volverás a engañar para que te lleve las cosas! –Gritó un narizudo.

-Oh, mira Ace. –Dijo, tomándome la mano.- Este es Usopp, estos son mis mejores amigos.

-O-oh.. –Intenté sonreír. Quizás mis amigos no eran los más "normales" pero la escenita que me acababan de proporcionar estos, no era precisamente lo que esperaba de los amigos de Luffy. Aunque al fin y al cabo, un chico especial, no puede tener unos amigos ordinarios.

-Ace, nos vemos en el baño descubierto del final, vale? He buscado por internet y hay decenas de baños! No somos mucha gente, así que seguro que encontramos alguno para estar solos. –La última parte me la dijo murmurando, asegurándose de que nadie más lo escuchaba.

Quizás Luffy no era tan inocente como yo pensaba. Igualmente, me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y quería hacer lo que fuera y cómo fuera con él. Me preparé con la bata y la toalla hacia el lugar acordado. El corazón me latía muy fuerte. Entré, era pequeñito, justo y necesario para dos personas con ganas de estar bien juntas. Poco después, llegó Luffy, puso la señal en la puerta de "Ocupado".

Él llevaba su bata en la mano, la dejó caer sobre una roca y me tomó de la mano. Cogió mi bata y la tiró junto a la suya, llevábamos una toalla tapando nuestras partes, nuestros torsos estaban al descubierto. Era obvio que entre Luffy y yo existía una diferencia de edad, sus músculos apenas desarrollados empezaban a hacerse notar mientras que sentía que con los míos podría abrazarle hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, expresándole todo mi cariño mediante mi cuerpo. Luffy se abrazó a mi torso, acariciaba mi piel con sus suaves mofletes.

-Tienes la piel muy cálida, Ace-sensei. –Soltó en un suspiro.

-Tú crees, baka? –Sonreí, aquella situación era nueva para mí. Nunca un chico, ni tampoco una chica, me había abrazado de esa manera y en una situación así. Todos mis pensamientos racionales eran convertidos en lujuria tan pronto como mi mente los computaba.

Entonces me aparte un poco de él, para poder verle, mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Estaba muy colorado y no paraba de sonreír. Le acaricié el rostro y le besé, le besé una y otra vez, los besos eran largos, apenas necesitábamos tiempo de cortarlos para respirar, no hacía falta.


	8. Baños termales II

Esta vez le cogí yo a él de la mano, hice que nos acercáramos a la bañera, cubría sus límites con grandes rocas grises. Me coloqué a punto para entrar, metí un pie lentamente, el agua estaba bien, aunque siempre me han dicho que tolero bastante bien las temperaturas altas. Metí el otro pie, estando de pie, el agua me llegaba más allá de las rodillas, seguía teniendo la mano de Luffy cogida, le sonreí para que se adentrara conmigo. Él me imitó, primero metió un pie, y comprobó el agua, para él estaba un poco caliente, según la expresión que puso, pero no tenía ganas de hacerme esperar, así que entró conmigo. El agua llegaba hasta sus delgados muslos, observé cómo un escalofrío corría por su columna vertebral, estaba algo nervioso.

Volví a abrazarle, pero esta vez dentro del agua. Tenía ganas de quitarle la toalla, de quitármela, de poder ver a Luffy tal y como es, sin edulcorantes, sin nada que le tapara. Con la emoción de aquella situación con Luffy, olvidé la situación que se estaba formando bajo mi toalla. Al estar abrazado a Luffy, se había acentuado. Un momento, si estaba abrazado a Luffy, ¡significaba que él podía notarlo contra su toalla! No había excusa posible para escapar, había llegado hasta ese punto y no había marcha atrás.

-Luffy, me excitas, me gustas, en poco tiempo te he cogido mucho cariño. Un cariño que tú ya me tenías antes de haber hablado conmigo. Me alegro tanto de que Shanks-sensei me ofreciera ayudarte. –Sonreí, acariciándole los mofletes, casi elásticos.

-Ace... –Pareció ponerse muy tímido cuando le hablé de lo que me había contado Shanks.

-Lo siento, Luffy. Te molesta que haya sacado el tema?

-No, para nada. Pero no pensaba que lo supieras. –Me acarició los hombros, paseando uno de sus dedos por mi cuello.

No pude más, le di un beso introduciendo mi lengua, él me siguió, duró bastante, y al acabar, para mi sorpresa, él me mordió el labio inferior. Acaso jugueteaba conmigo? Esa fue la señal definitiva para no parar. Empecé por mi toalla, ya que quitársela a él primero habría sido muy brusco. Le cogí de la mano, y la llevé hasta el nudo de mi toalla, él no titubeó y la soltó. La toalla cayó sobre una roca, me encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a Luffy, hice ahínco de imitarle, de soltar su toalla, y él me sonrió. Así hice. Cogí su toalla y la puse junto a la mía.

Allí estábamos, Luffy y yo, desnudos el uno frente al otro en un baño termal. En mi mente, miles de preguntas. ¿Acaso había llegado a este punto demasiado pronto? ¿Me arrepentiría? ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Parecía yo un pervertido? ¿Podría entrar alguien, acaso? ¿Y si la gente se enterara de esto? _¿Está Luffy a gusto?_ Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, no quería dañarle en ningún sentido. Al tener delante el cuerpo desnudo de Luffy, me permití examinarlo fijamente durante el tiempo necesario, apenas tenía vello por su cuerpo, pero era notable alrededor de sus genitales, su pene estaba muy erecto, parecía estar enseñándome lo grande que podía llegar a ser. No estaba nada mal, pero era más pequeño que el mío. Él me imitó, estuvo unos segundos examinando mi cuerpo con los ojos, sentía que la inocencia de sus ojos se desvanecía. Él se acercó mucho a mí, hasta tal punto que nuestros penes se rozaron, ambos soltamos un gemido de placer, los teníamos muy rectos, cualquier tacto por sensible que fuera nos habría afectado mucho, así que si ese tacto significaba el del miembro de una persona tan querida y deseada, los gemidos podrían llegar a las cimas de las montañas más cercanas. Alargué mi mano hasta la su falo, empecé a acariciarlo de abajo a arriba, mientras, él intentaba gemir lo mínimo posible, si se escuchaban sonidos extraños, la gente entraría, no queríamos correr el riesgo. Él se aferraba a los músculos de mis brazos, tenía fuerza y estaba aguantando bastante las ganas de gemir con fuerza. Tan solo dejaba escapar algunas palabras.

_-Ace... Sensei... Oh... Ohh... A-Ace..._

No podía resistirme a aquella voz rota por el placer, me devoraba por dentro que él no pudiera disfrutar plenamente al tener que evitar los gemidos fuertes que él deseaba emitir. En menos de lo esperado, Luffy me apretó finalmente el brazo con fuerza, dejando soltar todo su semen en mi mano, mientras lo hacía, sus piernas tiritaban, temblaban de placer. Lamí mi propia mano para probar lo que Luffy me acababa de proporcionar, era agrio, pero no molesto. Él me miró hacerlo, con vergüenza. Entonces me besó, y me susurró al oído _"Gracias, Ace-sensei." _Me sonrojé. Gracias? Gracias a él por poder hacerle algo así.

Pensaba que quizás haberle masturbado había sido bastante para una primera vez desnudos, pero para variar, Luffy me volvió a sorprender. Mientras me limpiaba los restos con los toalla de la mano, Luffy se puso de rodillas en el agua, así, el nivel del agua sobre Luffy llegaba hasta su torso. ¿Acaso pretendía hacer lo que yo estaba pensando? Me agarró con cariño el miembro y empezó a darle lametones en la punta, también por la base, y acarició con su lengua mis testículos, yo no podía creerlo. Si con solo verle desnudo casi me había corrido de la emoción, qué pasaría si me hacía una felación? No duraría mucho, lo digo ya.

Dejó de lamer y pasó a la parte más interesante, metió en su boca mi pene. Era una boca tan pequeñita, pero tan húmeda, tan caliente, ojalá pudiera tenerlo allí durante todo el día. No pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo, indicándole el ritmo que debía tener para hacerme disfrutar todavía más.

_-Sí, Luffy... Qué bien lo hac... -es._

No tenía palabras, me estaba encantando su felación, de vez en cuando me acariciaba los genitales, o apartaba su boca de mi pene y se metía en la boca mis testículos, lamiéndolos como si estuvieran recubiertos de caramelo, mientras seguía acariciando mi pene. ¿De dónde había sacado Luffy esas cosas? Yo no podía más, los gemidos que yo estaba soltando eran cada vez más fuerte, mi alumno lo notaba y entonces chupaba con más ímpetu. ¿Qué pretendía, que me escuchara todo el internado?

-Luffy, lo voy a soltar todo... Aparta...

Mi deseado Luffy apartó mi pene de su boca, pero lo dejó enfrente de su cara, recibiendo todo mi semen, intenté guardar esa imagen. Luffy desnudo, de rodillas en una bañera con mi semen esparcido por el rostro. Eso me ayudaría a tener una buena razón para masturbarme y relajar las erecciones matutinas. Antes de poder darle una toalla, se relamió los labios, llevando a su boca el semen más cercano. Le di un pequeño capón y le pasé la toalla, sonriendo.

No abrimos la boca hasta que salimos de ese pequeño baño con nuestras toallas y con las batas puestas.

-Luffy, he hecho algo que te haya molestado en el baño?

-No, en absoluto! Shishishi! –Rió ampliamente, estaba muy relajado, al igual que yo.

Definitivamente los baños y lo que habíamos hecho allí dentro, nos dejaron como nuevos, nos dijimos nuestro número de habitación y nos separamos. Pero antes de nada, un beso. Un beso en los labios que significaba el definitivo comiendo de algo importante. Cuando él se fue hacia su pasillo, escuché gritos detrás de mí.

-Mira! Luffy-chin ya se va! –Bromeó Sabo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. –Dónde habéis estado? No os encontrábamos en ningún sitio!

-Va, dejad de marear! –Pedí, haciéndoles gestos con las manos.

-Venga, vamos a tomar algo a un bar que hay por la carretera. Vienes?

-Por favor, Ace-sensei! Te invitamos si nos das un repaso, y si nos das otro en inglés, mejor que mejor!

Di un golpe bastante grande a Thatch en la cabeza. Pero bueno! No quiero que estos idiotas mareen a Luffy, pensé. Volvimos a nuestra habitación y me dejaron unos minutos para ponerme una ropa más apropiada. Les debía un rato juntos, era cierto que con lo de Luffy, apenas había tenido tiempo para ellos. Me prometí no pensar en Luffy estando con los chicos, no quería que se enfadaran conmigo. Salimos del hostal y nos dirigimos a la carretera. Me disponía a estar un buen rato haciendo el cabra con mis amigos. Guay.


End file.
